The Untold Story of Gale
by alexisR.W
Summary: The happily ever after Gale never got. Gale deserves love too, right? Warning: post-mockingjay spoilers.  Rated M for future lemons but they are skipable!
1. My Mission

**Hi! I felt Gale was cheated in the end of the Mockingjay. So this is his happy ending. It will probably be a romantic-action-drama kind of thing. I'm not too sure yet. Warning, this is post-Mockingjay, so there will be spoilers. I'm awful at starting stories, so I apologize in advance for this first chapter but I promise it will get better. I just feel like I have to give all this background information of the context and such. Not to worry! There will be romance VERY soon. Anyway here is The Untold Story of Gale. **

I stare at the two small scars that dot my chest and the large ones that zigzag across my back. They are a daily reminder of what happened and what I did. Of what cannot be undone. They are a reminder of who I am and where I've been. What I've lost and left behind. They are also the reminder that what happened can never happen again. We cannot let history repeat itself.

I toss my shirt over my head and cover them. I walk to the kitchen and start some coffee. The kitchen itself is almost as big as the house I grew up in. The counters are marble, the floor is stone and it's equipped with the newest appliances. It's too bad I can't cook.

I begin to smell the coffee as I look through my missed calls and see three from my secretary-slash-manager, Amy. I call Amy her back to figure out today's schedule. She answers on the first ring.

"Well someone's finally awake." She says in her shrill voice. Amy was hired for me to make sure I got where I needed to go and to handle everything I didn't want to. She is my saving grace some days and the biggest pain in the ass others.

"Yeah, yeah. What's on the agenda for today?" I ask. Whatever she has planned will be a nightmare today I think to myself.

"Do you even know what time it is? I have been calling all morning!" I look at the clock and realized I've slept in pretty late. It's ten, three hours past when I normally get up. No wonder she is mad.

"My bad. So I slept in. I think I deserve it. I'm getting old you know." I tell her. I really am getting old though. In fact today is my 29th birthday. I realize it's been ten years since I saw Katniss. I also realize that it's been ten years since prim died, since the end of the war and ten years since Katniss killed Coin and Paylor took office.

"Okay, okay. Today you have a meeting in The Capitol with Paylor at noon and then you are flying out to district five." She says.

"Why am I flying to five?" I ask. I never usually go anywhere unless it's really important. I've been in control of district two now for almost ten years and I've only ever left to go to the capitol for meetings or to districts when something serious happens. Like a few years ago there was talk of Paylor's assassination in eleven. I was sent in to shut it down.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. It's classified. They will tell you in the capitol. Don't be late! Have fun!" She says and clicks off.

I have to go all the way to the capitol then turn around in the opposite direction to five for god knows what. I fix my coffee and turn on the TV.

Television has become something entirely different than what it used to be. Back before the rebellion tv was only used to watch the Hunger Games. Now there are daily TV shows, people who act and pretend to be characters for entertainment. There are dramas, comedies, informational and shows for children. I really only watch TV for news. The capitol now puts on a daily news show so people can know what's going on all over Panem instead of being confined like before.

The news gives me no information about five. I shut it off and realize it's now eleven. I go pack my bag and ready my hovercraft. The capitol gave me a small hovercraft for my own personal uses and for when they need me certain places. It's faster than the train, and more secure. I hop in and begin the ride to The Capitol.

…..

When I arrive at the President's mansion I am welcomed by the usual two guards. They let me right in. I walk all the way to the meeting room by myself, which is unusual because whenever I'm in the Capitol there are always people who want to talk to me. I wouldn't say I'm famous, but I'm definitely not a nobody. Either way I'm not much of a talking man.

I scan my hand that lets me into the secured conference room. The light turns green and I open the door. I expect to find many people in the room, usually most of the important leaders of the districts are in these meetings. This time it's only Paylor.

"Well you finally made it." She says and situates herself in her chair at the head of the table. She looks down at her papers in front of her and then looks back up at me. "Well, are you just gonna stand there?"

Paylor Is the same as ever. Straight forward and to the point. I take a seat next to her. "Well, where is everyone?" I ask. I look around the room to exaggerate my point.

"Just you and me today Hawthorne." She says and looks back at her papers. She reads a minute and I study her face. There are wrinkles that come with time, but there are also more than necessary. Her hair is falling out of its ponytail and into her face. "I've got a special mission for you."

"A special mission? What kind of mission is this? Special ops, quell and redirect, or a takeover?" I ask, acting thoroughly intrigued. This was going to be an easy job, in and out, hopefully by tomorrow, a week at the most.

Paylor gives me a look that says I don't know what I'm in for. What else could It be? Nothing ever happens around here anymore. She's got a tight run on things. "There has been an outbreak. We're sending you in to oversee the medical and science team that are already there trying stop its progress."

I just look at Paylor. Most, if not all diseases were eradicated before Panem came to be. Something this serious could mean the demise of our entire country. The only question I have now is why me?

Paylor watches me as I take the information in and sits patiently waiting for my mind to grasp it. What choice do I have but to take care of it? I've devoted most of my life to this country and it's my job to defend it. Although it doesn't sound like as much action as I had hoped, It's still my job matter what.

"Alright, I'm in." I say. Paylor nods in understanding. She hands me the folder than contains the information for the mission. It's pretty heavy. Looks like I have some reading material for the ride.

"You will be directed to your private quarter when you get there. Things get going early, so I suggest getting some shut eye. And if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." Paylor pats me on the back and walks out of the room.

…

The hovercraft floats silently and swiftly through the air on autopilot. The folder Paylor gave me has information on the outbreak, estimated calculations of what would happen if it spread, information on all of the effected so far and the symptoms. So far I see fever, extreme fatigue, and headache. Within a few days, the victim turns blue. Most patients last about a week with treatment. The only status on a cure is that It's in progress. The file says that the disease is very contagious and spreads through the air.

I look back at the autopilot and realize I'm almost there. I go and gather all my things and wait for the descend. I look out at the outline of five's city. I can see tall stacks that have clouds of steam billowing from them. Some are hourglass shaped and some are stick straight. All I know is that there are hundreds. Off to the right of the city are huge windmills, thousands of them stand spinning.

The hovercraft lands itself and I wait as someone approaches the craft. He hands me a breathing mask quickly and I put it on just as fast. He helps me unload my things and then programs the craft to store in their hover craft storage building. The man leads me inside and to my quarters. He tells me to have my mask on at all times. I unpack my things in the small condo and then head for the science building

…..

When I step in I see at least a dozen or more scientists at different tables, looking into microscopes, injecting rabbits with syringes, or mixing solutions together. I had enough chemistry in high school to see that this was where a cure was being found. No one notices I've entered the room so I make myself known.

"Uh, I know you're all very busy, and I commend you, but I'm Commander Hawthorne." They drop what they are doing and turn around to look at me. They give me a half glance before returning to whatever they were doing before. "I've been sent in to asses and control the situation. I need to know what exactly is going on around here." They all ignore me but one comes my way.

The woman coming towards me has dirty blonde hair down her back and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She wears a white lab coat like most of the others here but you can see her tanned legs leading to tiny feet.

I look back up from her feet and see that she has caught me checking her out. I feel my cheeks burn. She comes closer and extends her hand to me. I gingerly take it and shake it gently. "Hello Commander Hawthorne, it's nice to meet you. I'm Aisley" She says. Her hand is so small in mine, warm and soft. I don't want to let go but too soon it's taken from me.

"Why don't you let me show you around?" she asks, and I let her lead me around and talk my ear off, eager to hear anything that comes out of this woman's mouth

**A/n- Okay, so like I said, this chapter was kind of boring. I apologize. It will get better! Just a few things. Reviews are crucial. I'm planning some lemons with the help of my best friend, Kat, which will be separate chapters so those who don't/can't read them can easily skip them. And most importantly, if I mess any details or anything up please be sure to tell me, because I worry about everything. Hope you're in for chapter two! ;D**


	2. Finding out

**Well thank you to those who read and those who reviewed! I know that chapter wasn't great, but this will be much better! Promise! I would really like to just get to the romance, because I'm really just not good with plot, so if they kind of just jump on each other, sorry. ;D**

I'm an idiot. What am I doing fawning all over someone I just met? I'm acting like some fangirl. This is the total opposite of everything I've strived to be. I don't mean heartless. Just, protected. Guarded. I couldn't bear being hurt like that again. I've never wanted anything serious but now I want it all. How could that happen? I'm Gale Hawthore for Christ's sake.

"Any other questions or uh, things you'd like to see?" Aisley asks pulling me out of my mental lecture. I've run out of things to say now that I realize how ridiculous I've been acting.

"No, I think I got it." I say. Her face drops a little bit and her smile falters just a second but she gets right back on it.

"Okay, well you know where to find me. It was nice to meet you Commander Hawthorne." She says and turns to go back to the lab.

"Wait." I call out to her. She stops and slowly turns around to look at me. There's a hit of a smile on her perfectly pink lips.

"Yes?" She asks flirtily.

"Uh, I just wanted to say thank you." I say and produce a small smile just for her.

"You're welcome Commander Hawthore."

"Oh. And one more thing, call me Gale."

I walk back to my compartment completely dazed. On my first non-alcoholic buzz ever. I just met this girl. I don't even know if she has a boyfriend. Maybe even a husband. I didn't even check for a ring. What is wrong with me?

I get ready for bed and fall asleep wondering about Aisley.

…..

I arrive in my office bright and early the next morning. I don't even set up personal belongings because I don't imagine I'll be here long. I pick up my paper work on the cure and see that they have the first few strains of the virus located, but they are still trying to figure out the exact code of the sickness. I'm startled from my papers when there is a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." I say and watch as the door is quickly opened.

"Commander, come quick." A man in one of the lab coats says and leaves. I get up and follow him to the lab.

When I enter, the scientists are in a flurry and all huddled around one table. I push them aside to get a closer look. On the table is a small silver container. It's covered in dirt. The top is off and inside there are photographs and small trinkets.

"What is this?" I ask.

They all sort of look at me like I'm supposed to know.

"We're not sure exactly. We think it might somehow be connected to the outbreak. Some kids who are now sick were digging and found this." One of the white coats answers.

"Alright. Well let's investigate and figure out exactly where it came from. I want a team to go to the place where it was found and get samples and take pictures. Treat it like a crime scene. Anything unusual is marked. And I want another team working with me to sort through these items and figure out what this is."

They all break up except a few standing around me. I see two men in about their twenties and a woman about forty.

"Sorry, I had to group the team you sent outside." Aisley says from behind and comes up to stand next to me.

Perfect, how am I supposed to focus on this thing if she's here? Oh well, I've worked with worse.

"No big deal. Alright, let's put this thing through a scanner and see if there are any microbes or spores that might help us before we move anything. After that we can start to go through it."

The team nods and begins putting it into the microbe scanner. While they are working I stand and watch since I don't know how to use the machine. While I'm watching I notice that Aisley doesn't have a ring. But my mind starts to think negatively like maybe she just doesn't wear it to work. Or maybe they couldn't afford a ring. Who knows?

"Commander we finished." A voice pulls me out of my own thoughts. I look up and realize it's Aisely's.

"I said you can call me Gale," I joke and she laughs.

I walk back to the group and we surround the container on the table. The container is slightly cylinder and silver.

"What did the scan find? Anything?" I ask

A man who's name tag reads Greg replies, "No, nothing out of the ordinary. If something was in there, it's already escaped."

"Okay. Let's start going though it then, shall we?"

We start to dig through the cylinder and show each other what we find. Inside are some photos of a small girl and her family, a baby doll that is made of a really old plastic and a letter.

The letter reads,

To whoever may find this,

I made this time capsule so that those in the future, however long it may be might find these things of our daughter Rose. Rose was our light and joy. She was our little miracle. But being our miracle she had health problems. Her immune system wasn't as good as most and she was more prone to disease. We tried to keep her as healthy as possible and away from as much sickness as humanly possible, but it couldn't be done. When she was four she caught the flu. Most people had it for a few days and then got better but Rose wasn't strong enough to fight it, much less have the same immunity as other people. The doctors told us that the flu was the same strain as the Spanish Flu from the 1900s. Most people were already immune because of ancestors, but not little Rose. At the beginning of the week in August 2039 Rose became extremely fatigued. Then she got a scalding fever that couldn't be cured with anything. Most fever reducers just lowered it but it wouldn't break. Soon after that she began turning blue from the lack of oxygen to her brain. She died quickly after this. I hope this capsule finds you in good health, and it doesn't, then I pray to God that it helps you and you don't let anyone else die from this terrible sickness.

Benjamin Groves

After we had all read the letter and realized what it meant exactly we all looked at each other. This capsule had let the something called the Spanish Influenza loose in District 5. Somehow this capsule had contained the virus for almost a thousand years. How was this even possible?

Aisley was the first to speak. We were all too distraught to focus on the task at hand. "Greg, you go and try and find out as much as you can about the Spanish Flu and possible cures. I'd start with the older data files. Susan, you and Sherri take this capsule and put it in isolation. Gale and I are going to go see the patients for questioning."

The other three head off to start their tasks. I look at Aisley who was the calmest and most collected of us and took charge when that was what I was supposed to be doing here.

"Stealing my job are you?" I ask.

"No, I didn't mean anything by it I just—" she begins to say

"I'm kidding! It's alright. I like a woman who can take charge." I say with a wink.

Aisley laughs and shakes her head. She starts to walk to the patient wing and I follow.

She shows me that the patients are arranged by family since most of the originally affected spread it to their families. We're about to head to the Watkins' room when a nurse stops us.

"Aisley, they didn't tell you?" She asks looking genuinely concerned.

"No. Tell me what?" Aisley warily asks.

The nurse looks at me, the door, then back at Aisley.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Mr. Watkins died early this morning. We haven't told Ella yet."

Aisely's eyes fill and she turns from both of us and runs out. I look at the nurse and her eyes are brimming as well. I decide to go after Aisley.

I find her bawling against the wall in a corner of the patient wing. I sit down next to her and slowly put my arms around her. She's startled by my hands but once she realizes it's me she relaxes. She continues to cry for a few minutes and I just sit there and hold her until she slowly stops.

She wipes her face a bit and turns towards me. "James was like my brother. He was there for me when my dad died, and encouraged me to start on this program a few years ago. He got sick a few days ago but I was making sure he was getting as much care as possible. I guess I didn't do enough…" She says and begins to cry some more.

I pull her into my chest and rub her hair. "No, you did everything you could. You couldn't have prevented it. It's gonna be okay." I say and shhh her.

"But it's not, his daughter Ella is only three. Her mother left them and ran off to another district after Ella was born. James was all she had. I let this virus take her daddy away. This is all my fault." Aisley cried. I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat with her like that until she calmed and spoke again.

A few minutes later she said, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this emotional." She began to frantically wipe her eyes trying to get what makeup she had left off. "Oh god, I'm a mess. I should go." She started to stand so I stood and helped her up.

"Listen, you are strong. You are going get through this. And we're going do everything we can to help Ella. Right now though you are still in shock and we can't do anything until you've calmed down a bit. How about we go back to my compartment and I'll make you some lunch and we can talk it out? I think you need to get away from here for a little bit."

She stood there looking at me for what seemed like ages. She slowly nodded but kept just staring at me. So I took her tiny hand and guided her back to my compartment.

**Like I said, I'm trying to lead more into their relationship while still keeping a good plot…. So**_** please**_** review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
